The present invention relates to a skin disorder known as pseudofolliculitis barbae (PFB), and more particularly to a preparation for amd method of treating PFB.
PFB (commonly referred to as razor bumps) is a skin disorder which is caused by ingrown hairs which occur after shaving. The ingrown hairs cause painful inflammation which is sometimes accompanyied by infection which leaves the beard areas of the face covered with unsightly lesions.
Attempts have been made in the prior art to solve the problem. U.S. Pat. No. 5,034,221 issued to Rosen et al. describes a topical agent for treating PFB. Rosen discloses a combination of acetylsalicylic acid, corn starch, isopropyl alcohol, and aloe vera. The combination results in a preparation having a lotion like consistency. U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,939 issued to Moore discloses a preparation for the treatment of PFB. There are several embodiments, all of which have a lotion like or wax like consistency.
The problem with the prior art preparations lies in their consistency. The lotion like consistency makes the preparation difficult to dissolve completely into the skin and therefore tends to take a long time to apply. Rosen, for instance, describes a method for applying the preparation including two drying steps, one step where the excess is removed, and yet another step where an after-shave product is recommended to "render the coating of lotion of the product nearly invisible" (emphasis added). The problem is amplified when the preparation is applied to a beard or stubble since the lotion will tend to cling to the hair. Another problem with a preparation having a lotion like or wax like consistency is that it tends to stain shirt collars. This problem is particularly acute since a large percentage of men who shave daily also have to wear ties which exacerbates the problem since the collar button must be closed. Finally, to be effective, most of the preparations are applied overnight and tend to rub off on pillow cases thereby not only staining them but also resulting in a somewhat reduced effectiveness since some of the product is rubbed off.